Hetalia Couples React to Rated M Fanfictions
by Raven G. Black
Summary: What the Hetalia couples would say if they actually read rated M fanfictions on them. Rated T for language and suggestive comments.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I just recently started reading Rated M fanfictions, and, being the intense role-player I am, I thought _what would the couple say about this? _And that's exactly what I'm writing about. Let's do it like this: I post this first one, then you put in the reviews which couple I do next. **NOTE: Most couples in Hetalia are yaoi, so if you no like, you no read reactions or actual stories. Rated T for language and suggestive comments.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, though I wish I did, nor do I own the fanfictions the Hetalians are reacting to. Speaking of which, special thanks to the people who had the creativity (and the guts) to write the fanfictions the characters are going to read and react to.

Again, thank you and I hope you enjoy this little fic I like to call

_**Hetalians React to Rated M Fanfictions**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: FrUk (England and France)**

**Reacting to: Change is Good by HoeOfGrimdark**

England: What the bloody Hell did I just read?

France: *nose bleeding* Onhonhonhonhon... That was sexy! I should be on bottom next time...

England: What are you talking about, you perverted frog-face! Next time? There was never a first time!

France: *caresses England's face* Don't deny it, _mon amour_, you like it every time... Every time I do you it's soooooo amazing you s-

England: Suuuuure... Well even if we did do that, which I am positive we did not, at least they acknowledge me being more of a man than you. _I'm _the seme in this one!

France: _Oui_, you _are_ the seme, but that's in this one! In almost all the others _you _are on the bottom where girls belong!

England: Me? The girl? Well at least _I_ don't have longer hair than Lichtenstein and don't wear a cape wherever the hell I go!

*America randomly in interview* America: Dudes, I think you're both girls! Everyone knows that only heroes can be on to-

England and France: No one asked you, you American idiot!

* * *

Well, that's Chapter 1! This isn't really much, just a bunch of quotes and crap... I hope you enjoyed it!

Love, Ravy

P.S, Put who you think is the seme out of France and England in the review along with which couple you want next. The results of who is more of the seme will be posted on my profile. So R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Heya! It has been decided that, from the last few reviews, that I do a SuFin Reaction! Also, the results for who is seme out of England and France are up on my profile, so you can check that out! Lol! **NOTE: Most couples in Hetalia are yaoi, so if you no like, you no read reactions or actual stories. Rated T for language and suggestive comments.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, though I wish I did, nor do I own the fanfictions the Hetalians are reacting to. Speaking of which, special thanks to the people who had the creativity (and the guts) to write the fanfictions the characters are going to read and react to. Well, here's chapter 2!

Love, Ravy

* * *

**Chapter 2: SuFin (Sweden and Finland**

**Reacting To: Oh, ****How You Do Me**** by sunny-bear**

* * *

Sweden: Wh't th' h'll?

Finland: *still reading* I don't see what's so bad about it...

Sweden: Th't's b'c'use y're n't f'n'sh'd y't

Finland: *reads a little more* It's swee- *blushes*

Sweden: Y'p... H' j'st g't t' th' p'rt...

Finland: *Continues to read* Oh my... *face turns redder*

Sweden: ...

Finland: *reads some more* Oh my...! *nose bleeds*

Sweden: I kn'e th's w'ld h'pp'n...

Finland: *finishes reading* That was...*faints*

Sweden: Sh't...I'll g't h'm o't o' h're... *grabs Finland by the feet and drags him away from computer and out of room*

* * *

Okay, that was chapter 2! And I'm sorry if I didn't get Sweden's speech right... So do you think Finland liked or hated the fanfiction? Put whether you do or not in the review. And remember to put which couple you want next in the reviews, too! Remember, shine bright like a Doitsu!

Love, Ravy

P.S, Thanks again sunny-bear for writing theirs fanfiction! Without you this chapter would've never happened!


	3. Chapter 3

Imma back! And thanks to you guys I am finally unstumped... GiriPan it is! I know a whole lot of you guys wanted RoChu, and I promise I will get that to you, but I cannot find any good one-shots! Damn it... Well anywho, this is chapter 3, and I hope I haven't dissapointed all you RoChu fans... **NOTE: Most couples in Hetalia are yaoi, so if you no like, you no read reactions or actual stories. Rated T for language and suggestive comments.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, though I wish I did, nor do I own the fanfictions the Hetalians are reacting to. Speaking of which, special thanks to the people who had the creativity (and the guts) to write the fanfictions the characters are going to read and react to. Without further ado, here is Chapter 3 of Hetalia Couples React to Rated M Fanfictions!

Love, Ravy

* * *

**Chapter 3: GiriPan (Greece and Japan)**

**Reacting to: First Time by Katsukon**

* * *

Greece: *Asleep on the chair by the computer, the usual cat on his head*

Japan: *reads it and nose begins to bleed* Yaoiiiiiiii!

Greece: *wakes up, rubs eyes sleepily* Hm? What? *looks at Japan* Oh hi, Japan. How are you?

Japan: *face red and stained with noseblood* G-Greece-san, did you read this?

Greece: *looks at computer groggily* No, I don't think I did.

Japan: Look at what these people are writing about us! Reading this was a disgrace to my Japanese culture!

Greece: *skims through it* Hm... *also begins to blush* Japan...?

Japan: Yes, Greece-san?

Greece: How did they know... what we did last night?

* * *

Did you guys think it was good? I sure hope so! I knoooooow, such a freaking corny ending! But I couldn't help but use it! Well _anywho! _In the reviews, be sure to say what couple you want next! The one couple that is mentioned the most will be the next chapter, so review away!

RANDOM NOTE: Greece has the highest sex rate in the world, and that's why he talks about it so openly... Hope that helped clarify things!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thank you all for the support. As of April 26th 2013, I have had over 1,000 people read the reactions! *sighs* I freaking love you guys...

Well anyways, You voted, I picked, and here's my Franada chapter! I really don't ship this pairing. France is technically Canada's dad. But then again, PruCan makes no sense cuz Prussia is France's best friend and it would be just weird for Canada to date his dad's friend. Same with UsUk. Technically, England is America's dad, so does that mean... Incest...? Damn it, Hetalia's so confusing! **NOTE: Most couples in Hetalia are yaoi, so if you no like, you no read reactions or actual stories. Rated T for language and suggestive comments.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, though I wish I did, nor do I own the fanfictions the Hetalians are reacting to. Speaking of which, special thanks to the people who had the creativity (and the guts) to write the fanfictions the characters are going to read and react to. It is a pleasure for me to put Chapter 4 of Hetalia Couples React to Rated M Fanfictions out into the public!

Love, Ravy

* * *

**Chapter 4: Franada (France and Canada)**

**Reacting To: Not Quite Dessert By PixieDust291**

* * *

France: *nose bleeding* Onhonhonhon... I love these! Who thinks of them? I need to make a request...

Canada: E-e-ehhhh? What is this?

France: The truth, that's what it is. You are very good in bed, Matthew. And you get that from _moi_.

Canada: Eeeeh?! Why would you say that in front of the readers?

France: Because someone needed to say it. Prussia would be to big of a sissy.

Canada: *Canadian Rage (If there is such thing)* _What did you say about Prussia?_

France: Woah woah woah... I just called him a sissy. No need to get pissed.

Canada: You say anything bad about Prussia again and I'll shove a hockey stick up your ass.

France: You know, I wouldn't mind it. Especially when it's your hockey stick... Onhonhonhon...

Canada: *gets a hockey stick from closet* Run. Now.

* * *

Woah, Canada. I never knew you could get like that! Either he's really mad or really out of character. Well anyways, that was chapter 4! Remember to review which couple you want next. Even tell other people to get their asses over here and _review_. Sorry, I'm American. That's the only way to explain it...

Again, thanks for reading and thanks again to PixieDust291 for letting me use her fanfiction!

Love, Ravy


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys! I'm really sorry about the delay, but my stepdad looked at my computer history and saw the rated M fanfictions, so I won't be updating for a whiiile... I'm really sorry about that!

Love, Ravy.

P.S. Before you start freaking out, like "What couple next?" I'll just tell you. PruCan will be the next chapter! Poor Canada... He has to read a Rated M Fanfiction 2 chapters in a row...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I'm finally back from being without a computer for, like, a day! But now I know that I gotta delete my history... Thanks for your help!

Well anywho! You guys reviewed and voted, and you the fans have picked PruCan to react to a fanfiction! This couple and GiriPan happen to be my favorite to read and write about, so you have chosen well... I know that some of you guys are all like "Ohmigod THANK YOU!" cuz I am doing reactions of couples you picked, but I am the one who should be thanking YOU. I didn't have any idea how popular I was until now! *hugs every single fan* I freaking love you guys. **NOTE: Most couples in Hetalia are yaoi, so if you no like, you no read reactions or actual stories. Rated T for language and suggestive comments.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, though I wish I did, nor do I own the fanfictions the Hetalians are reacting to. Speaking of which, special thanks to the people who had the creativity (and the guts) to write the fanfictions the characters are going to read and react to. Chapter 5 is here and it ain't going nowhere!

Love, Ravy

* * *

**Chapter 5: PruCan (Prussia and Canada)**

**Reacting to: You Should Get Drunk More Often by: AlicetheCircusMonster  
**

Prussia: That... was... _awesome_!

Canada: *wide eyes from shock* W-what's awesome a-about that? I-I...

Prussia: Birdie, you should know awesomeness when you see it. You're with the awesome me.

Canada: I-I know, but...

Prussia: *covers Canada's mouth* No buts. *pauses for a second* Damn, this gave me a lot of ideas...

Canada: *manages to pry Prussia's hand off his mouth* _Eeeeeh__?!_

Prussia: You heard me. Now come on. Time to put my plans into action. *grabs Canada's hand and drags him out*

* * *

Oh, Prussia... You never fail to amuse me... or Canada, but that's not the point, now is it? It's finally doooooone! Oh yeah! For you Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji fans, I'm starting a Black Butler thing kind of like this, so I'll for sure tell you guys! Thanks for reading and be sure to R&R!

Love, Ravy


	7. Author's Note 2

Sorry for not posting in a while, it's just with so many pairings to choose from (and not enough replies) I had no clue who reacts next! That's why this chapter is a free-for-all voting chapter! Just put in what couple you want next. Whichever couple has more than 2 votes gets to have a reaction!

I have also started my Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji story! It's kind of lame... just a question per chapter. It's called "UNfrequently Asked Questions" if you want to check it out!

Now vote, my devoted slaves! Vote for which couple you want to react next!

Love, Ravy


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, hello! I am back and I am happy to tell that RoChu had the most votes this time! *bows* I'm sorry that I haven't gotten to RoChu yet, but there are so many couples to choose from, and you all like different things, so I have to think about that too! But I hope you guys are happy! **NOTE: Most couples in Hetalia are yaoi, so if you no like, you no read reactions or actual stories. Rated T for language and suggestive comments.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, though I wish I did, nor do I own the fanfictions the Hetalians are reacting to. Speaking of which, special thanks to the people who had the creativity (and the guts) to write the fanfictions the characters are going to read and react to. So here is Chapter 8, sorry for the long waiting time for it!

P.S. I died laughing when I read this fanfiction, especially the part about Russia's scarf. This fanfiction made my day!

* * *

**Chapter 8: RoChu (Russia and China)**

**Reacting to: Becoming One by Im-that-girl-that-nobody-knows  
**

* * *

China: Aiyah, what the hell wrong with these people, aru?

Russia: *Happy Russian Face* I think this is nice.

China: But we are so OOC, aru!

Russia: But it was cute, da? The cutieness is all that matters to me.

China: _I am not some pedophile either, aru!_

Russia: You are oldest, da?

China: Of course I am! I am the wisest too, aru.

Russia: There!

China: *Looks at Russia with a confused facial expression* Aiyah, what is it now, aru?

Russia: Da. You are oldest. Therefore, you are pedophile. *Smiles and walks out the door*

* * *

That ending _suuuuuuuuuucked_! But whatever, as long as I can get my RoChu shippers their funnies. Well sorry for the long wait, I have to be careful that I don't look up the fanfictions while my stepdad is around. Well whatever!

Love, Ravy

P.S. The Black Butler story is up! Wait... did I already tell you guys that?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! I'm back and ready to tell you what couple is next! And the winner is... SpaMano! I found some really funny stuff on this pairing, especially because these two have completely different personalities? Romano's all like "Bastard" and Spain is all like "Tú eres mi mejor amigo!" and seeing those two get sh*t done is hilarious! Well enough about my reaction, let's get to theirs! **NOTE: Most couples in Hetalia are yaoi, so if you no like, you no read reactions or actual stories. Rated T for language and suggestive comments.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, though I wish I did, nor do I own the fanfictions the Hetalians are reacting to. Speaking of which, special thanks to the people who had the creativity (and the guts) to write the fanfictions the characters are going to read and react to.

* * *

Chapter 9: SpaMano (Spain and Romano/South Italy)

Reacting to: The One Time Spain was Dared Into a Skirt by NatD-LE

* * *

Romano: Oh my fucking God...

Spain: *sits there happily reading*

Romano: Oh my fucking _God_!

Spain: *continues to read happily*

Romano: *looks at Spain* Jesus Christ, you stupid Spaniard! How in the hell do you handle someone _writing about you in a fucking dress?_

Spain: Oh... Well I-

Romano: No! You can't! You just want to act like a tough motherfucker!

Spain: Uhhh... Lovi?

Romano: _What the hell is it? And don't call me Lovi!_

Spain: I'm almost always in a skirt. Even the girls are used to it. *stands up* In fact, I'm wearing that exact same uniform right now! *smiles*

* * *

Well then...! That was... strange. Actually... I have gotten used to him in that skirt. Cross-dressing works well with him! Well anyways, there is your SpaMano reaction. To request a couple, just put it in the reviews!

Love, Ravy


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, sorry for the really long wait guys! I've been super busy with school and stuff and there are tons of couples to choose from... Well anywho, for those of you who asked for UsUk, that's just what you're getting this chapter! I personally don't ship it, but you guys have your OTPs and I have mine. **NOTE: Most couples in Hetalia are yaoi, so if you no like, you no read reactions or actual stories. Rated T for language and suggestive comments.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, though I wish I did, nor do I own the fanfictions the Hetalians are reacting to. Speaking of which, special thanks to the people who had the creativity (and the guts) to write the fanfictions the characters are going to read and react to. Now I'll shut up and let you laugh at their reactions!

* * *

Chapter 10: UsUk (America and England)

Reacting to: It Led to This by: pIcKinGBloOdyrOSes

* * *

England: *yelling at me* Why the hell are you making me read this stuff?

Me: *cowers in fear, afraid England will use black magic against me*

America: Calm down, Iggybrows! You're scaring Raven! Besides, it's o-!

England: *still yelling* But this is absolutely _ridiculous_! Why would anyone want to write this about us?

America: Dude, half the Hetalia fandom ships us! This is what they do on their free time! *points to computer*

England: *confused* Ship us? We aren't even on a boat! That's even more stupid!

America: Calm _down_, dude! It's only a story... A figment of the fans' imaginations.

England: A figment of their imaginations? B-

America: Kind of like your stupid imaginary friends! *laughs*

England: That is _it! _*chases America around, trying to strangle him* I hate you so much!

America: *still laughing* You didn't say that last night!

* * *

Oh, America... Your corny jokes never get old, do th- oh, wait... They just did. Well anywho, sorry for the super long wait and I'll try to update more often! Remember to say what couples you want for the next chapter!

Love, Ravy


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, guys! *bows repeatedly, crying slightly* I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time! I was grounded for texting my gay cheating ex-boyfriend at 1 in the morning! I am sooooo sorry! (Man, I apologize like Ukraine) *wipes a small tear from eye* Well anyways, I know everyone was waiting for this moment even if you didn't vote for it. But it's time for... **GERITA**! I personally love this pairing, and this story has all my favorite pairings! GiriPan, PruCan, AuHun... This fanfic was a dream come true for me! But enough about my opinion, time for Italy and Germany to react! **NOTE: Most couples in Hetalia are yaoi, so if you no like, you no read reactions or actual stories. Rated T for language and suggestive comments.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, though I wish I did, nor do I own the fanfictions the Hetalians are reacting to. Speaking of which, special thanks to the people who had the creativity (and the guts) to write the fanfictions the characters are going to read and react to. Now I'll shut up and let you read.

* * *

Chapter 11: GerIta (Germany and Italy)

Reacting to: I Didn't Mean It! By: KanaDurr

Germany: *sitting in the chair, arms crossed and a look of disapproval on his face*

Italy: *That same look on his face he always has* Germany! Germany! This is a really good story! You should read it!

Germany: I already have... And do I look happy?

Italy: *Pokes Germany in the face* Come on, Germany! It isn't that bad! At least this isn't you and big brother France!

Germany: *Straightens up* You do have a point, but this is YOU we're talking about. You drunk would not be a pretty sight. And those pickup lines were just hell! Plus, I do not like being whipped with my own weapon.

Italy: Awww... Germany! But it's true that it's heaven when you have an Italian lover!

Germany: And I would want to know this because...?

Italy: *Points to a word on screen, completely avoiding the question* Germany, what does this word mean?

Germany: *blushes slightly* I-I will tell you later, Italy... Now is not the time for such inap-

Italy: *Pokes Germany in the face again* Come oooooon, Germany! I wanna knoooooow...!

Germany: *groans* Fine... But you will regret hearing it... *whispers the definition of the word to Italy*

Italy: *Face turns the color of a tomato* Ewww, Germany! Why is that type of word in a story like this?

Germany: You wouldn't believe how many times I've seen worse things at my house... *mutters to self* And with dogs, too...

* * *

*Blushing* G-Germany, that information was fairly unnecessary... Well anywho, I apologize again for my tardiness with this update, and I will try to update more frequently, okay? Remember to review which pairing you want next, although I may be doing my pairing of choice one day soon. And you guys will probably hate me for it. *France laugh*


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I had one person absolutely BEG me for this pairing, so here it goes... The next pairing is PoLiet/LietPol (Whatever floats your boat)! I personally have never read any fics on them until now, although I do ship them, and I thought it would be fun to lock those two in a room and make them read stories about them fucking each other. Watch Liet like, totally freak! I love talking like Poland! **NOTE: Most couples in Hetalia are yaoi, so if you no like, you no read reactions or actual stories. Rated T for language and suggestive comments.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, though I wish I did, nor do I own the fanfictions the Hetalians are reacting to. Speaking of which, special thanks to the people who had the creativity (and the guts) to write the fanfictions the characters are going to read and react to. Well here goes nothing...! *Lures Poland and Lithuania into computer room and locks door* You two have fun... The fans are waiting!

* * *

Chapter 12: LietPol (Poland and Lithuania)

Reacting to: Too Hot by: QuietToxic

Poland: *Looking at screen, really interested in the fic* OMG! That looks like a totally cool game. Don't you agree, Liet?!

Lithuania: ...

Poland: *still looking at screen* Although I would, like, totally win against you!

Lithuania: ...

Poland: *eyes locked on the words before him* Then you would be, like, my bitch for the rest of the day or whatever!

Lithuania: ...

Poland: *doesn't bother looking at Lithuania after finishing the fic* You know what? Once we get out of here, we are totally gonna play _Too Hot_! It seems like such a kickass game!

Lithuania: ...

Poland: *Frustrated that Lithuania isn't answering, Poland turns head* Why aren't you ans...

Lithuania: *He had fainted halfway through the fic; a country that lacks passion is not used to this kind of stuff*

Poland: *laughs and looks at me* He's like, totally up for it.

* * *

He totally is, Poland... He totally is. Truth be told, I think a game like _Too Hot _sounds really fun! *gets idea for sleepover games* That would be hilarious... Well ANYWHO! Remember to Favorite, review, all that good shit, and I'll see you guys later! **Remember to vote for what couple you want next!**

P.S. I now have a YouTube channel! My username is miatheplayer and I do Let's Plays for RPG games. I am currently playing the Black Butler RPG if you wanna check it out!


	13. Chapter 13: Special Update!

**7/29/13:** Yo dudes, America here! I kind of stole Raven's computer so I could do this totally badass update for her fanfic! As you guys probably don't know, Raven's birthday is in 2 days, and the other countries and I decided to throw her this huge surprise birthday party! Well not huge, all of us are just gonna come. The birthday party is today, so I wanted you to see her reaction and all the stuff we got her and shit like that! Oh my God this is gonna be awesome! Well here we go! Chapter 13 for Raven's 13th birthday party!

* * *

Chapter 13: Raven G. Black

Reacting to: Her 13th birthday party

* * *

**Part 1:** *All the countries are sitting in Raven's living room, the lights off as America trying to take charge of everything like he always does*

America: Okay guys, it's midnight. Raven should be coming out of the computer room any minute now. China, you listen for her coming out of the room. Iggybrows, make sure everyone's in their hiding places. Frenchy, you turn on the lights when I tell you to. Russia and everyone else, you hide.

England: And what are you going to do?

America: Oh, I'm just gonna be the hero and yell "surprise" the loudest!

England: *sighs* Okay, guys... Everyone hiding?

All: *An array of yes's*

China: *Hears the clattering of my keys and me humming "Brother Complex" as I go to open the door and come out* *whispers* She's coming, aru.

America: *Whispers* Okay, Frenchy. Whenever I'm ready.

France: *sighs and turns on the lights*

All: *Yells* SURPRIIIIIIIIIIISE~!

Raven: *screams really loudly because she doesn't do too good with jumps scares. She doesn't bother to look around at the decorations or the presents or the cake* Oh... my... God America! You scared the shit out of me!

America: You like?!

Raven: *Recovering a little from the scare, she looks around the room with a smile* What is all this?

France: _Mon cher_, this is your birthday party. It is your birthday, _oui_?

America: If not, blame Iggybrows and that one guy that looks like me. It was their ideas.

Raven: I don't care whose idea this was, this was so amazing of all of you! *Goes around and gives everyone hugs*

America: Okay, okay. Enough of the thanking. Time for cake!

Raven: I agree with the stupid American. Let's dig in!

* * *

**Part 2: ***Raven and all the countries are sitting around Raven's small living room table devouring the delicious cake before them*

Raven: I'm still really thankful. You know what? This week, you guys don't have to react to those fanfics, my treat.

Some of the countries: *Sigh, relieved that they don't have to read the "disgusting" stories*

Russia: *sneaks behind me* If you want, we could have some vodka afterwards... You like vodka, да?

Raven: No, I'm turning 13. I'm not allowed to drink. The legal drinking age where I live is 21.

Russia: There is a drinking age in your country? In mother Russia, there is no drinking age.

Raven: *under breath* that explains so much... *talking again* Well after cake, what do we do?

Prussia: There's a shitload of presents here. We could open them!

Raven: That... is a GREAT idea! But by we, you mean me.

Prussia: *shakes head* You should grant someone as awesome as me permission to open your presents.

Raven: Let me think... HELL NO.

America: Then it's settled! After cake, presents. I hope you all brought something good because I completely forgot to buy her anything! *Waves down Canada* Yo, Leafland. Could I put my name on your present cuz it totally slipped my mind to go get Raven anything myself.

Canada: *mumbles* Well, I made it myself a-

America: So it's settled then! Your present is also from me! Thanks, Leafland!

Canada: ... *sighs, thinking that America is a total dick, and walks away to sit with Kumajirou*

Raven: *has half her piece of cake left* Man, I'm full. If I would've known there was cake, I wouldn't have eaten that ice cream. But whatever. Who wants my ca- *looks down at plate and realizes that her cake has suddenly fled from the plate*

America: *talking with mouth full* There's always room for cake!

* * *

**Part 3: ***After the cake had been cleaned up (by America's bottomless stomach), all the boxes and stuff were moved to the middle of the room, where Raven sat, legs crossed like a little girl*

Prussia: *Ushering a box towards Raven* Open this one, open this one! It's the most awesome!

Raven: *Picks up a small bag and reads the tag* To: My little ворон From: Россия. Aww... Thank you Russia!

Russia: *Happy Russia smile* You're welcome, Raven.

Raven: *Takes out the paper inside the bag to uncover a small box. When she opened it, a pair of earrings laid inside of it* Oh my God, they're beautiful!

Russia: You like it? Those are real Russian Diamonds... I thought of you when I saw them.

Raven: Well that was very thoughtful of you! *sets box with earrings down carefully next to her* Hmmm... what to open next...

Prussia: *still holding the box* Open this one!

Raven: *looking around, she sees a box that sparks her curiosity. There's writing on it, but she couldn't understand it* Who is this one from?

Italy: Veee~! That one's from me! Open it! You'll really like it!

Raven: *Rips off the wrapping paper to a jacket. Looking closer, she notices the back of the sweatshirt says "Italia" in big letters* Wow, this is very cute! I love it! *Tries her best to speak Italian* Grazie!

Italy: Di niente!

Raven: *Puts on the sweatshirt; a perfect fit! Looks around for another present to open*

Prussia: This oooooone! *pushes the box towards Raven, noticing she's already opening another one* Dammit.

Raven: *A heavy present shaped like a large wine bottle is in her hands* Nice try, France. But like I said, I can't drink until I'm 21.

France: *Looking a little disappointed, he hands her another present. I can't say what the present is because this isn't rated M*

Raven: *While France isn't looking, she throws the ***** away and moves on* Oh, would you look at that~! A Hello Kitty doll! I wonder who this is from... They know me so well. I love Hello Kitty!

China: *Looking away, he blushes*

Raven: *Notices there is a large amount of presents still needing to be opened* This is going to take a while.

* * *

**Part 4: ***After an hour of ripping wrapping paper and thanking for the thoughtful presents, Raven finally lets everyone leave... But Prussia refuses to go*

Raven: Come on, Prussia... Time to go.

Prussia: *refuses to move* You didn't open my present yet!

Raven: Yeah, I did. You got me the "I'm with Awesome" shirt, remember?

Prussia: Oh yeah... Well, I completely forgot I have another one for you! This party was so awesome that my memory fucked up on me. *Pulls out a box from behind his back. It's fairly small, small enough to fit in her hand*

Raven: Oh... Thanks!

Prussia: Go on, open it!

Raven: *Slowly opens the box, but notices there's nothing in there. She looks up at Prussia* What's the big idea? There's nothing in here!

Prussia: Look closer.

Raven: *Puts face closer to the bottom of the box, but still finds nothing* What the hell? *sighs* Just tell me what it is. I give up...

Prussia: *smirks* Try lifting up the bottom of the box.

Raven: *really suspicious, she picks up the bottom of the box. Inside, there's a flash drive* A flash drive...

Prussia: ... With the most awesome game ever on it. Hope you like jump scares, because I put HetaOni on this thing! Awesome, huh?!

Raven: *kind of sarcastically* Yeah...

Prussia: *Kesesese* I knew you'd love it! I'm just that awesome!

Raven: This was really sweet of you. Thanks!

Prussia: *Still laughing a little* Anytime, Ravy! Well, I'll be going now. See ya! *Walks out the door, closing it behind him*

Raven: *Sighs, looking at the flash drive* I'll give this game a try. Who knows? I might love it...

* * *

*sighs out of relief* Thank God Raven didn't see me writing down her getting really scared! That would have been hell for me! Well anyways, Raven probably wants you guys to vote for which pairing you want, so go out there and vote for what fanfic two of us read next! Now I have some leftover cake to eat. America, out!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, guys! It's Raven, and you guys have probably guessed, this is the next chapter. Well you guessed right, f*ckers! And because America was so... "nice" as to throw that surprise birthday party for me, he won't be doing a reaction today... Lucky him, because the next reaction he's gonna be doing is gonna be with France. *Smiles* Anywho! This chapter I have the first hetero pairing for the series... RussiaxBelarus! This is going to be fairly entertaining... And if I don't update in three weeks, Russia got me. **NOTE: Most couples in Hetalia are yaoi, so if you no like, you no read reactions or actual stories. Rated T for language and suggestive comments.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, though I wish I did, nor do I own the fanfictions the Hetalians are reacting to. Speaking of which, special thanks to the people who had the creativity (and the guts) to write the fanfictions the characters are going to read and react to.

Thanks for reading, and I hope Russia doesn't kill me for this.

* * *

Chapter 14: RusBel (Russia and Belarus)

Reacting To: No No No! By: HetaliafangirllovesGermany

Belarus: *sits in the chair with arms crossed and a slight smirk on her lips* Hm. I like these things. What are they called? I would like to read more.

Russia: *A look of disgust washes over his face* B-Belarus...

Belarus: *Looks over at Russia with a crazed smile* This would be fun to actually do once I become one with you, right, Brother?

Russia: Y-you're not planning on actually doing this to me, are you?

Belarus: Well, Big Brother, if you refuse to marry me, then yes. Yes, I will!

Russia: *That look of disgust fades into a look of fear as Belarus inches closer to him* Belarus... Stop that!

Belarus: *Backs Russia up into a corner* Marry me, big brother. Marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me...

Russia: *Tears begin to well up in eyes* W-what are you doing?! G-go away, Belarus! Go home!

Belarus: *Backs up, though just enough to give Russia a small amount of breathing space* Okay. I'll be waiting in your room~ *walks out the door, slamming it behind her*

Russia: *Sighs out of relief* She's gone... *Creepy Russia smile* I will have to go find the person who made me reading this. It will make me feel happiness when they are finally dead~! *Kol kol kol kol*

* * *

That was... interesting. I have now learned never to do a RusBela reaction ever again. EVER A-fucking-GAIN! Also, what Belarus meant when she said "I'll be waiting in your room" was that her house IS Russia's... Just to clear that up!

Anyways, I wanted to thank all of you guys for wishing me a happy birthday, and a special thank-you goes out to Not Awesomer then Prussia for writing me an amazing PruCan fanfic! I greatly appreciated it! As for how HetaOni is going for me, let's just say that I was killed by the feels. You can check my reaction out on YouTube! Here's the link: watch?v=3TLXSqug4Fo

**Remember to vote for what couple you want next and I'll see you guys next episode~! **(If Russia doesn't kill me first)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey y'all! Russia didn't kill me, but I got one hell of a lot of kols. I know you guys have been waiting for, what, a day for this next update? But almost everyone (even the ones who didn't vote for it) has been waiting for these two lucky nations- no, one nation and one former nation- to react. Get ready to gasp, fangirl, or die of nosebleed, because this next chapter is PruHun! I actually don't ship this pairing cuz Hungary belongs to Austria and Canada needs someone awesome in his life (Before you go all shipping wars on me, opinions are like assholes; we all have our own)! *achem* Well anyways, this is yet _another _hetero pairing, and no one will die due to either one of the countries reading this... But some severe head wounds may occur.

**NOTE: Most couples in Hetalia are yaoi, so if you no like, you no read reactions or actual stories. Rated T for language and suggestive comments.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, though I wish I did, nor do I own the fanfictions the Hetalians are reacting to. Speaking of which, special thanks to the people who had the creativity (and the guts) to write the fanfictions the characters are going to read and react to.

So without further ado, I will put on a helmet and start chapter 15!

* * *

Chapter 15: PruHun (Prussia and Hungary)

Reacting to: Darts By: MsMossyOak

* * *

Prussia: *Kesesesese* I fucking love reading these! I feel like they portray my awesomeness really well!

Hungary: *rolls eyes* What awesomeness?

Prussia: Oh come on, Hungary! Can't you see that awesome is emanating from my body? It's very clear that I'm awesome!

Hungary: Oh, really? Because all I see here *points to Prussia* is an arrogant douche.

Prussia: *gasps audibly and fairly overly exaggerated* Me? A douche?! Well at least I didn't think I was a m-

Hungary: Oh, fuck off, Prussia. Don't bring that up.

Prussia: Ugh, whatever. *turns away from Hungary, reads a bit of the fic, and points to screen* Read right here... All the way to here.

Hungary: *Does that, though confused as to why* O...kay? What was the damn point of that?

Prussia: Just to show you that you talk like a "damn whore" in the fic _and _in real life! *kesesesesesese* Beat THAT!

Hungary: Oh, I will~ *pulls out frying pan and begins to chase him around the small computer room*

Prussia: *Kesesese* You can't catch the awesome me!

Hungary: Get your ass over here, you little... *a bunch of swears in Hungarian*

Prussia: *In a teasing tone* You talk like a whore! You talk like a whore! You talk like a whore!

* * *

O-okay... I hope they don't break my computer. That would suck! And then I won't be able to read my yaoi. *Golem from Lord of the Rings voice* My preciiiiiiious yaoi...*Achem* Well anyways, remember to vote for which couple you want next! Also, part 2 of my Let's Play Hetaoni is on YouTube now! The link is here: watch\v=M0mOHQZ1RoI&list=PLgqDMIQaktSzjG76JNXjXYGb_EG5wvBxb

See you guys next chapter, and **remember to VOTE!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! I've actually been having a few votes for this pairing, and those who voted and who have read Hamlet will kind of freak. Okay, time to announce the two countries reacting. The pairing today is... DenNor (Or however the hell it's spelled)! I actually haven't read any fanfics for this pairing except for the one Denmark and Norway are reacting to today, and I really haven't seen them in the show that much, so my apologies, Denmark and Norway fans, if I get their personalities wrong! But I guess I tried! **NOTE: Most couples in Hetalia are yaoi, so if you no like, you no read reactions or actual stories. Rated T for language and suggestive comments.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, though I wish I did, nor do I own the fanfictions the Hetalians are reacting to. Speaking of which, special thanks to the people who had the creativity (and the guts) to write the fanfictions the characters are going to read and react to. Now I'll shut up and let you laugh at their reactions!

Let's go on to Chapter 16 and hope Norway doesn't kill Denmark

* * *

Chapter 16: DenNor [Or however the hell it's spelled] (Denmark and Norway)

Reacting to: Norwegians Just Love The Danish By: coin1996

Denmark: _Yeaaaah!_ I'm so sexy in this!

Norway: *glares at Denmark* Sexy? You?! Peh, in your dreams...

Denmark: You know I am! I mean, who doesn't think I'm sexy?!

Norway: Me.

Denmark: Oh, you're just in denial! You like my sexy Danish body!

Norway: How can I like you? You're stupid. And I can't forgive you. Ever! You gave me to Sweden.

Denmark: _EEEH?! _D-don't remind me of that! It was a stupid mistake, okay?!_  
_

Norway: Whatever... *continues to read until...* _WHAT?! This is all your fault, you stupid Dane!_

Denmark: What? What did I do?!

Norway: *stands up quickly, his chair hitting the wall behind him* I've gotta go check on Iceland. He's been doing unclean things with that Hong Kong guy!

Denmark: Him? Doing unclean things?! Peh, in your dreams~! *laughs hysterically*

Norway: *storms out of the room, muttering* I'm surrounded by idiots...

* * *

Yeah, this is the first time I've done anything with DenNor, and I really don't know much about them, other than the fact they're two of the Nordic countries. The other three are Iceland, Sweden, and Finland. I learned that from listening to "Always With You: Nordic Five" on an endless loop... I fangirl over the character songs, to tell you the truth, especially "My Song That Was Written By Me For Me" Prussia's character song. His voice ain't the best, but the song hints on PruCan, so I automatically loved it and got it on my iPod.

Well anywho, remember to vote for which couple you want next! With school and all, I might not update in a while, but I'll get to every pairing as soon as I can! So vote! Vote, my servants! Vote for the next pairing!

Love, Ravy


End file.
